


The Mermaid

by EK (ilyat)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Illustrated, M/M, Pirates, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyat/pseuds/EK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HSO bonus round #1. Request for Tavros♥Gamzee, mixing genres of pirates and slave fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9238) by unknown. 



  


It was a restday eve when we drew wind,  
A full perigee since we’d last seen land,  
And Captain Nitram spied a sly mer-troll  
Of painted face and sharp-clawed hands.

Luck be good, or luck be bad:  
There was yet no way for us to tell  
If capricious Capricorn  
Were our savior or escort to Hell.

_Oh the ocean waves do roll  
And the stormy winds do blow  
And we poor sailors are skipping at the top  
While the landglubbers lie down below, below, below  
While the landglubbers lie down below_

Up spoke the captain of our dread ship,  
Though a soft-spoken troll was he,  
“Trim the sails and come about -  
Let’s tame this beast of the sea.”

Fickle mer-troll surprised us all  
When he swam straight to our bow.  
With a great arc he leaped from the sea  
And landed upon the prow.

_Oh the ocean waves do roll  
And the stormy winds do blow  
And we poor sailors are skipping at the top  
While the landglubbers lie down below, below, below  
While the landglubbers lie down below_

Gills flared wide and claws brought to bear,  
The beast drew a ragged breath  
As storm clouds gathered around our ship,  
A herald of certain death.

With a shout the crew ran forth  
And with swords the mer-troll engaged,  
But it wasn’t until Nitram shackled his wrist  
That the mer-troll calmed from rage.

_Oh the ocean waves do roll  
And the stormy winds do blow  
And we poor sailors are skipping at the top  
While the landglubbers lie down below, below, below  
While the landglubbers lie down below_

It’s been sweeps since that fated day,  
And Nitram’s ship sails swift and true.  
His enemies tremble, afraid for their souls,  
For what his mer-troll will do.

Luck be good, or luck be bad;  
For us it turned out well.  
Yet those who dare cross his mer-troll  
Are fated for the watery Hell.

_Oh the ocean waves do roll  
And the stormy winds do blow  
And we poor sailors are skipping at the top  
While the landglubbers lie down below, below, below  
While the landglubbers lie down below_  



End file.
